


A grey cloud.

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Addiction, Cigarettes, M/M, Robert used to smoke, and now he’s starting to get back into it, worried aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “ as good as it remembers? “ The client smirks.“ Better. “ he agrees holding the cigarette stick between his fingers whilst drinking his beer.“ Why did you stop then? “





	A grey cloud.

Robert was sitting with the client outside a posh/casual restaurant in the blazing sun. The tall beer glasses dripping with moisture making the cold liquid even better. The client wasn’t like the others, rude or ignorant, he was nice someone you could relate or have a laugh with. Robert was pleased to have a easy to go client for a change. He signed the new contract anyway within the ten minutes of chatting to Robert and to say he was delighted was an understatement.  
The client offered to buy them drinks and some lunch because it’s lunchtime and so what if it’s a little unprofessional perhaps? 

The man whipped out his lighter and cigarettes before lighting the stick full of tobacco, when he had it in his mouth he gestured the box to Robert.  
“ You want one? “ 

Robert shook his head mid swig of his beer. “ I don’t smoke. “ he told him. He has only ever smoked them back when he was 19 or so, it took him about 2 months to fully stop his addiction. It was when he had a hard time with his job, he needed to relax and at that time they helped. 

The client raised his eyebrows surprised. “ Really?! You don’t smoke? “ he genuinely seemed shocked by someone not smoking. 

Robert sighed softly and leaned against his chair whilst popping in a crispy chip in his mouth.  
“ okay tell a lie, I used too but now I don’t. “ 

“ Well surly one won’t hurt? It be nice! A nice smoke with a glass of beer - “ He trailed off persuading him. 

Robert defeated. “ One won’t hurt. “ he said giving him. He took a cigarette out and lighted it, the first puff of smoke was - amazing. It felt so good already, it was like everything has just slipped away from one smoke. 

“ as good as it remembers? “ The client smirks. 

“ Better. “ he agrees holding the stick between his fingers whilst drinking his beer. 

“ Why did you stop then? “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders lightly. “ Not enough money to pay for them, and wanted to be healthier. “ 

“ ah. I’ve been smoking 5 years now. “ The client tells him carrying on eating his lunch. 

“ really? 5 years? Long time init?” 

He nods his head eating his food. “ yep, but the wife doesn’t mind so all good ay? “ he laughs. “ gotta keep out of the doghouse you know what I mean? “ he laughs. 

“ It’s the same with my husband, always have to sleep on the sofa and have to cook as my way to apologise. “ Robert grins. 

“ Food is a way to the man’s heart. “ The client comments. 

“ Yep. And other things. “ Robert hints with a smirk. 

The client fakes outraged.  
“ Mr Sugden! “ they both laugh along like they’re old mates. 

“ You know? This is the most nicest meeting I have ever had. “ the client tells Robert looking at him. 

Robert blows out the smoke.  
“ It’s been nice hasn’t it? It is nice to meet clients who aren’t bossy or rude and just have a laugh like old mates with. “ he agrees. 

The client smiles at Robert glancing at his watch before sighing. “ I need to go, another meeting to attend to. “ he said bored like taking one last gulp of his beer and putting his knife and fork together on the plate. 

“ thank you for this and for signing the contract. “ Said Robert putting on his grey long coat. 

“ Loverly to meet you Mr Sugden. “ The client exchanges his hand out and they shake hands before leaving to go to their cars and drive off. 

/-/ 

Robert drove back to Emmerdale heading back home in a happier mood, the meeting went well, signed a 1 year contract which will bring in more money and had a cigarette which has made him start liking them again.  
He got out of his car with house keys in hand about to unlock the door when it was already opened. He frowned but still walked in anyway, wasn’t Aaron meant to be at the scrapyard? 

“ Hiya. “ Aaron greets from the kitchen table ham salad sandwich in hand. 

Robert smiles at his husband softly dropping the briefcase onto the floor. He walked over to the cupboard and got out a packet of prawn cocktail crisps before sitting down opposite the husband. 

“ Thought you meant to be in work? “ Robert asks him curious. 

“ Lunch break init. “ 

Robert nods his head not needing to say anything more till Aaron frowns at him. 

“ Have you been smoking? “ He accuses. 

“ Only one “ Robert tells him simply. “ The meeting was laid back really, the client was humble and we had a good laugh - “ he trails off popping a crisp into his mouth. 

“ Bit unprofessional smokin’ with each other. “ Aaron pushes the point. 

“ Yeh a bit but he offered me one, but the bloke was alright so i think I’m safe. “ he chuckles. 

“ You don’t smoke though. “ 

“ Used too. “ 

“ Really? When? “ Aaron asks surprised. 

“ When I was nineteen. “

“ Was that when you were living in London? “ 

Robert nods his head. “ Yeh. Got a bit addicted to them I did and took about 2 months to get off them. “ 

“ Never thought you were the addictive type to be honest. “ 

“ Changed a bit haven’t I? “ 

Aaron makes a face as agreement and they carry on sitting in silence for while.  
Robert puts down the packet of crisps and slides next to Aaron wrapping his arms around his waist placing a kiss to his lips. 

“ We’ve got a few extra hours off empty house - “ He hints breathlessly against Aaron’s lips. 

“ What you waiting for then? “ Aaron teases, kissing him hard on the lips before they run upstairs into their bedroom. 

/-/ 

Two days later Aaron notices a lighter with packet of cigarettes in Robert’s bedside draw. He frowns, is Robert starting to get back into the habit of smoking again? 

“ Robert?! “ He shouts waiting for a reply to know where he is in the house. 

“ What? “ Robert calls back. In the bathroom then. Aaron walks in there greeted with his husband shaving his face. 

“ Why is there a lighter with a packet of cigarettes in your bedside draw? “ 

Robert shoots him a look in the mirror. “ Been having a look have ya? “ 

“ I wasn’t rooting actually - I was searching for a phone charger. “ Aaron tells him leaning against the door frame. 

“ You lost yours? “ 

“ Yes Robert that’s why I was looking for another phone charger. “ Aaron tells him sassily for Robert’s dumb moment. 

Robert makes a face at him. Again. 

“ So... you still haven’t answered my first question. “ 

“ I just stared fancying them again that’s all. “ Robert tells him unbothered. 

“ But they’re bad for ya. “ 

“ Aaron you are acting like a bit of a hypocrite. You used to smoke and you didn’t care about your health. “ 

“ Because I was a chav back then tryna be cool or whatever.” 

Robert laughs at him. Chav Aaron. God. 

Aaron walks to him and pokes his husband in the back. “ But you have a dodgy lung. “ 

“ It’s fine. “ 

“ Famous lasts words. “ Aaron comments wisely. 

Robert turns around to face his half worried husband, because it’s sweet really isn’t it? 

“ Aaron I’ll be fine, it’s just nice to start having them again and then I’ll stop. “ 

“ hmm. “

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this becos bored.


End file.
